1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to surveillance technologies, and more particularly, to a surveillance system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Video surveillance systems are widely used in security systems to monitor areas requiring protection. However, it is common for such systems to have blind spots, such as below or behind a camera. In some cases, a plurality of cameras may be used to try to prevent blind spots but this is a costly solution. In other systems, a camera may be powered to constantly pan and tilt to eliminate blind spots, but this uses much power and is still subject to at least temporary blind spots.